


Black Curtain Call

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Free Verse, M/M, tbh i have no clue how to explain this one XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Charlie tames dragons. He can handle fire. But there's that blue fire, the cold one, that can burn just as much... A wizard leaves his mark on Charlie.





	Black Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

It was…a onetime only thing

A flash

A fleeting _glimpse_

& somehow, it all made sense

Cissy

Meda

&& **Bella**

They all came from somewhere,

didn't they?

* * *

He isn't withered

He isn't worn

He…

He looks like the haughty Black he is

He carries himself well

**Too** well

You feel like…

a little

b_o_y

* * *

It's to be expected

Many of the pureblood families with Dark affiliations

are great at hiding them

So with a grunt he replies in kind,

"I assure you my visit to Romania is a placid one"

Yeah, right

The only Black ever to speak some truth was Andromeda,

but she's a Tonks now & the mother of your best mate

…

Okay, so Sirius wasn't a bad bloke either

But you know they were flukes

Cygnus is the father of pure

e-v-i-l

( **Bella** )

& conceit

( **Cissy** )

Meda & Padfoot were _**flukesflukesflukes**_

* * *

Curse yourself

(no, not in _that_ way)

This isn't admiration anymore

It's

o~b~s~e~s~s~i~o~n

You want his composure

his life

his will

him

Because maybe, if you're at his side

Some of his sleek & easy-coming good fortune

will rub off on you

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, brilliant… :O Slash can be fun, but it's more fun when the two characters kinda appear out of nowhere and meet.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: …ngl, sometimes I reread my old stuff (like this, from 2010) and wonder where I get my ideas, *lol*. XDDD


End file.
